Kormut Ridgar
> Enter Name Your name is Kormut Ridgar. Absolutely meaningless. Oh well. Can't have everything being symbolism now can we? > Examine Hive A hive fit for a blue blood of course! By which I mean it's a castle, what did you expect? Of course, this castle is situated in the middle of a desert. There used to be a river flowing through here, but that dried and up and so did the surrounding land soon after you built your hive here. You even used to have neighbors! But they all died or got eaten by your lusus. Your hive contains so many friggin' rooms. Half the time it seems kind of empty and pointless. Another stroke of bad luck for you it seems. Your husktop room continually needs to have its husktops replaced because they have a tendency to break apart for seemingly no reason. But you know the reason. Your luck. The sand gets freaking everywhere too, even when you think you've closed up every hole in the wall more sand gets in. Really. This thing is one large, sandy, lonely castle. How awful. > Examine Lusus Your lusus? He's a sandworm. Sometimes you think you should call him Sandpa for short. But you doubt that'll ever catch on. He is VERY protective of you, and kept you in that desert until you turned seven sweeps old. Did not do wonders for your social skills, I can tell ya. He also likes to eat any trolls passing by. He's very hungry, but that's a given for a freaking sandworm. Strangely enough, he is NOT affected by your bad luck. He seems to avoid misfortune as a whole, which is good, because otherwise he would be DEAD. And nobody likes a DEAD lusus! You are very attached to him despite him eating so many trolls. You are also unaware of the many, many types of troll eating lusii, so you tend to think discussing this trait of your lusus will get you hated, so you generally keep quiet about it. > Examine Wardrobe Your clothing choices leave much to be desired. You wear a brown trenchcoat at all times, mostly to keep the sand out of your regular clothes. Your regular clothes consist of a black shirt with a GOOD LUCK symbol attached and some basic pants and shoes. You've taken to adorning your trenchcoat with good luck charms so you can actually get things done without everything cracking open around you. > Allocate Strife Specibus Your strife specibus is currently set to firestokerKind. Those things can be quite sharp if used correctly. Unfortunately for you, it seems your good luck charms fail when inside of combat so it doesn't end well for you. Lot's of screw ups, so you tend to avoid having to fight. > Examine Fetch Modus Your fetch modus is Quotes and Sayings. Good thing it wasn't some stupid thing having to do with luck. That would probably end up backfiring hilariously at every given opportunity. Instead, this fetch modus requires that you assign a saying to every item you place in the sylladex. Then you must simply repeat the phrase to retrieve the item you want. It's pretty easy actually, though sometimes you have to write down the sayings on sticky notes. > Anything Else? You suffer from TERRIBLE LUCK. If it weren't for your GOOD LUCK CHARMS your whole hive might collapse around you. At least you think you have bad luck. In any case, this makes you rather timid when fighting or especially when gambling. Which is to say you try to avoid both of these things. You also tend to BLAME YOURSELF for every single problem that occurs. Or rather, you blame your LUCK for everything and apologize profusely. You are also quite unadept at social situations, so you keep various guides on talking with you at all times. It's really quite silly, but it has saved you before! > Art Dump Ahoy! Category:Trolls